Never Going to Let Go
by Croutonic Sarcasm
Summary: "Hey, Doitsu?" "Ja? Was?" Feliciano placed his hand over Ludwig's groin, smiling innocently. "Have you ever been touched here?" Ita/Ger Fill for the Kink Meme


**Here's a fulfilled request from the kink meme. Hopefully I do well, cause it's my first fill! :D**

_Wierd request is weird...?_

_I want to see a Italy/Germany fill meaning Italy tops BUT WEIRD TWIST: Germany has the seme personality (dominant, more agressive) and Italy has the uke personality (more shy, embarrased) even though Italy's the one penetrating..._

_- 100% CONSENSUAL PLEASE. -_

_Bonus 1: Dirty talk from Germany._

_Bonus 2: Germany rides._

Italy played with the sand on the beach, Japan off in the forest searching for something to eat or wood for the fire or something that wasn't where Germany and Italy were. Italy didn't care- Doitsu was still here. Germany, for his part, was drawing in the sand with a stick, muttering to himself in German as he plotted the next attack for the morning, should the Allies leap upon them without warning. After making each kind of pasta that he could remember with sand though, Italy got bored and wandered over to Germany, the moon reflecting in the water with shimmers showing the tumbling crests of waves.

"Doitsu?" Feliciano asked, hands behind his back as though he were a young boy asking a favor of a parent. Ludwig picked up his head to see Feliciano, who obviously wanted to ask a question. Ludwig set down the stick and indicated to Feliciano that he should sit at Ludwig's right side, nearby.

"Was, Italien?" He inquired when the other simply sat meekly without further words. "What is it?" He turned from the squiggles in the sand to Feliciano, then, for a moment, could do nothing but stare. Feliciano was perfectly rimmed by the moon as she rose from the water, the semi-circle making Feliciano glow from behind.

Feliciano, oblivious as always, simply smiled and leaned on Ludwig's shoulder. "Doitsu, have you ever been touched _here_?" He put a hand lightly over Ludwig's groin curiously. Ludwig's breath froze for a moment, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment. He pushed the Italian's hand off of himself, causing the smaller man a look of slight hurt but more curiosity than anything else.

"Nein, Feliciano," He answered, keeping his icy blue gaze to the side so as to hide his scarlet blush upon such pale skin. He stirred below, but willed it down- _now was not the time!_ Feliciano put his hand upon Ludwig's bare arm, causing the broader's head to whip about to gaze at Feliciano. Ludwig's black tank top was feeling a bit warm- apparently, the beach was hotter at night than he had known.

Feliciano giggled, nuzzling the muscles Ludwig built from training, which were just so comfy, like pillows. "Okay, Doitsu, but let me tell you something, it's really nice~!"

Ludwig stared incredulously. Did he just say that- "W-was?" He asked, bewildered. Feliciano returned his own gaze to the pale male, then laughed once more, kissing Ludwig's shoulder.

"It is, really. I can show you," He offered, his smile holding just a little too much innocence to be entirely true. Before Ludwig knew it, he was upon his back in the sand with an eager Feliciano straddling his hips, hands planting on either side of Ludwig's head. Ludwig blinked furiously, hair mussed as he stared at the Italian with utter surprise.

"I-Italien, what are you doing?" He managed, but before he could go on, Feliciano's lips were on his own. The kiss was so soft it could have been rose petals, but there was a tugging insistence that let him know just who it was.

"N-nein!" Ludwig mumbled around the other's lips, but when a gently probing tongue flickered across his bottom lip, the celibate man could not resist. He gave a whimper so soft, none but Ludwig heard it. Embarrassment flared across his features once more, yet that tongue was so carefully intruding in his mouth, tasting so sweet and moving so dominatingly submissively that Ludwig felt all ideas of refusal melt.

"I want this..." He murmured almost silently, embarrassed that he should say such a thing, but feeling that it was important to Feliciano to hear. He knew that if Feliciano didn't know for sure that it was alright, he'd cry. He always cried if he didn't do right.

All the blood seemed to warm, then go to his vital regions, stiffening some under the Italian. Feliciano reared back in slight surprise, brown eyes widening. "Ooh, Doitsu really _hasn't_ been with anybody, huh?" He giggled, then, in the cruelest of motions, rocked against the man under him. His own member was not hard, but it was beginning to stir, however, Ludwig, in comparison, was already a rock. He whimpered, bucking against Feliciano. Feliciano gave a cry of "Whoa!" before seizing ahold of Ludwig's shirt, riding the motions as he would ride a horse, but enjoying himself immensely more.

Before long, Ludwig was panting, pride abandoned in the search of the ever-approaching climax of desire, which, due to being a virgin and untouched before now, was rapidly approaching. "Feli~" Ludwig whined, but Feliciano merely giggled.

"Not yet Doitsu~!" He stopped his motions and leaned forward, kissing Ludwig again to distract the taller man as he stripped them both of clothing. After both were sufficiently naked, Feliciano pulled away, leaving a red-faced and deeply embarrassed Ludwig to the air's caresses. He swallowed a whimper and simply panted, wanting the touch again.

Meanwhile, Italy was busy searching through his pockets in his discarded clothing, looking for something; Ludwig would have to be an idiot not to know what for.

"Ah, Italien, a beach is not- not a good place for this, ja?" He shifted uncomfortably, removing a rock from underneath himself.

Feliciano laughed, hand emerging triumphantly from the pile of uniform with a bottle of lubricant in hand. Expecting it or not, Ludwig could not help it that his blush deepened.

"Silly Doitsu~ Sex on a beach is what most women want! Doitsu should like it," he giggled, then moved closer to Ludwig, hand splaying across the powerful muscles of Ludwig's chest, watching them twitch under his soft touch. He smiled, feeling like he was the one in charge for once, then pulled away to sit on his bottom.

"Get on your knees, Doitsu!" He commanded, then giggled at the stern voice he had managed. Ludwig's eyes got wide and he sputtered.

"W-W-Was? I'm not going to- you can't expect that you're going to- I-"

Feliciano leaned forward and put a finger over Ludwig's lips, stopping the fairly panicked man's nonsensical ramblings. "Shhh, Doitsu." He grinned mischievously. "Let me do what I do best! I wanna make Doitsu feel good and I'm best as doing this!"

Ludwig gave Feliciano an exasperated expression, unbelieving. How could Feliciano do this? He thought of leaving and taking care of it himself, but, he _was_ curious. And if he did this with Feliciano, he could just ask that Feliciano not tell anybody. Ever. Feliciano probably would agree too, he liked to see Doitsu pleased.

Ludwig almost tch'd at that last thought. Pleased. Of course. Feliciano was really starting to rub off onto him.

"F-fine. But don't tell anybody ever," He barked.

Feliciano's expression lit up and he beamed. "Of course, Doitsu!"

Ludwig stared at him hard for a few moments before heaving himself up and, flushing, moved to rest on his hands and knees. He closed his eyes- this was just humiliating. Well... it was for Feliciano. It wasn't that bad. After all, they were alone on a beach, minus Japan. But he was off doing something else of his own. So they were alone. Nobody would see.

He sighed, then yelped in surprise as he felt a thin, delicate finger slip inside him. "Doitsu, it can't hurt already!" Feliciano said, regarding the yelp.

Ludwig frowned, pursing his lips. "Nein, Italien, it was just- just surprising, is all." And surprising it was. It felt weird, like an intrusion in a place that there ought not to be anything entering. He wriggled a little, but the feeling didn't go away. He felt Feliciano slip another finger in, moving gently. It stung a bit, but it was nothing bad. After all, he had been in wars and almost shredded. He could handle this easily, weird as it may feel and pain in areas he was sure he had never felt pain in before.

Another finger and it was definitely starting to hurt. It was a strange feeling, burning, almost as he felt the tissue stretch. Feliciano moved his fingers in a different way, like he was probing for something, making Ludwig wonder. He knew, intellectually, but it was totally different when he was actually experiencing it. A moment later, he knew Feliciano found the spot.

His back arched, arms pushing him up as he cried out, moaning. It just felt so good that all pain was pushed to a back burner. He didn't care about it anymore, not if it got him this. "Fe-Feli, do that again," he said gruffly, panting much harder.

Feliciano smiled to himself, proud that he got Ludwig to react like this. "Okay, Doitsu~!" He thrust his digits towards the same area, pleased to see Ludwig shiver and his backside push back against the fingers. After a few more repetitions of this, he pulled them out, hearing the soft whimper Ludwig quickly cut off.

Feliciano slicked himself up and, after a moment, patted Ludwig's bottom with a smile. "Doitsu has a nice butt." He giggled.

Ludwig turned his head to the side, trying to relax his muscles so it would hurt less. Sure, he could handle it, but it didn't mean he wanted to make it worse. He was embarrassed- mortified. He was too dominant for this...He bit his bottom lip as he felt Feliciano gently press in, spreading his legs a little to lower himself and allowed the smaller male to line up properly, though bitterly hating the position.

"Wait!" He managed before Feliciano went too far and actually penetrated, an idea lighting up his mind.

Feliciano froze. "Ve~ Do you not want to do this, Doitsu?"

Ludwig blushed hard, then looked away, mumbling under his breath. Feliciano leaned forward, trying to hear, his member sliding between Ludwig's cheeks in a pleasant manner and distracting him enough that he didn't hear. He leaned back and took a deep breath, controlling himself. "What, Doitsu?"

"I want to ride. I control things, Feliciano... I don't... I don't take them," Ludwig answered, speaking just loud enough that Feliciano barely heard.

"Okay, Doitsu~!" Feliciano smiled and moved to sit on his bottom, then wiggled about in the sand to make himself a veritable nest. Ludwig was surprised at the reaction, but took advantage of it. Rather than immediately impaling himself on Feliciano, he straddled him, confusing the smaller male.

"I want to make you feel like you made me feel," he said roughly, his voice, as always, too loud and too harsh. It made Feliciano cower for a moment, but he nodded. It was something Doitsu had to do to feel better. So, Doitsu would do it.

Ludwig slowly, hesitantly, began to touch Feliciano cautiously, taking note of reactions. He blinked hard as Feliciano whimpered and pushed againt his hand when he pinched his nipples, but when he didd it again, he was too rough. Feliciano let out a wail and Ludwig immediately let go, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry!" He answered in German without realizing it, then mumbled in Italian the same sentence, afraid he had harmed Feliciano. Feliciano was so delicate, so breakable. He was like glass- Ludwig felt his hands were too rough and too large to correctly handle it. He felt like an engineer with the wrong tools; it just felt wrong.

Feliciano smiled, though, and said, "It's okay, Doitsu." He paused, then leaned up, reddening a little. "D-Doitsu? Can you... can you speak in German for me?" He looked innocent, naive, like it was a joke, but there was a sincerity behind those amber hues that made Ludwig think twice before answering.

"Uh... J-ja, if you want," he replied with no little unsurity, not wanting to harm the Italian boy or scare him.

"Doitsu, I saw your magazines..." Feliciano began, looking away and blushing, unaware than Ludwig had gone violently red, mortified. The young boy had seen those? Those were private, with kinks nobody would ever want to satisfy, along with a few fetishes he'd NEVER indulge in, too afraid that he'd harm the other party. But it always looked so good, so sexy. He wanted the domination and he wanted it _bad._

"Doitsu... can you... can you say dirty things too?" Feliciano smiled, and it was like an angel was looking at him and asking him to sully it, turn the white robes brown. He felt his throat close up and dry, and suddenly, words were gone, just incoherent mumblings.

"W-w-was?" He stared, but Feliciano was covering his face with his hands as if too embarrassed to see Ludwig.

"Doitsu, I want you to say dirty things! P-please? I like- I like that you're so strong and I want to know it..." He managed between squeaks and ve~s.

Ludwig bit his lip, but he knew what he was going to do. There was nothing he couldn't give to Feliciano, no matter what. "J-ja..." He stared for a moment, thinking and analyzing what to do while Feliciano removed his hands form his face and waited patiently for Ludwig's mind to catch up. After a moment, Ludwig was ready.

He lunged forward and grabbed Feliciano's hands, pinning him against the sand, then leaned forward and whispered in his ear in German, fulfilling the request of the smaller since he knew that Feliciano knew German. "You're dirty, you know that? Used up and filthy."

Feliciano gasped in surprise, then melted under Ludwig's suddenly sure touch, calloused hands touching everywhere. A bit inexperienced and sometimes too rough but it was good and the words, the rough growling just made it even better.

"Oh, D-Doitsu~"

Ludwig made a sound of displeasure, a soft growl that vibrated right by his neck when Ludwig nipped at him. Feliciano arched to the touch, then heard small whisperings, straining to hear.

"...a dirty faggot, but I bet you like it, don't you?" He hissed. Feliciano felt a small prickle of fear, but rather than deterring the adventure, it made it sexier and he began to pant, wanting more, more, more.

"Si, si, si!" He cried.

Ludwig snapped his teeth together, the loud snap making Feliciano shiver in delight. "You like what I'm going to give to you, ja?" Feliciano nodded, in a haze, hips thrusting up to try to get some friction, sliding between Ludwig's cheeks, but it just wasn't enough. When he tried to aim and get into Ludwig's prepared entrance, Ludwig rose his ass from the Italian's hips in refusal.

"Nein," He said, large hand wrapping around the Italian's member and making him cry out in small squeaks and whimpers. "You have ot earn it first, slut."

Feliciano opened his eyes -when had they closed?- and looked to Ludwig, allowing a shiver to make his lithe body quake for a moment. "H-how, Herr Ludwig?" He simpered. "Anything for you..."

Ludwig's eyes widened at the sudden answer, surprised, but pleased too. "Suck it."

Feliciano shimmied out from under Ludwig and immediately leapt forward towards Ludwig's dick like it was candy, engulfing it in one swift motion. Ludwig gasped and a hand went to Feliciano's head, hand twisting in the strands and pulling lightly.

"Whore. You like to suck it," he mumbled out, remembering only vaguely that Feliciano wanted dirty talk. The reaction though, was perfect- Feliciano moaned around his length and in turn, Ludwig moans at the vibration, gasping for breath. It was too soon, too soon! He was gonna-!

"Off!" He commanded, voice just as powerful as it had been before any of this had begun, perhaps a bit rougher, even. Feliciano pulled away with an audible pop, almost groveling and sticking his ass in the air in submission.

"Herr Ludwig... Oh, Herr Ludwig..." He whimpered, whining. "I want it, please, please can I have it?"

Ludwig grinned, icy blue hues more than pleased- they were aroused by the display. "Ja. You paid up, whore. I suppose you deserve it now."

Feliciano moaned and laid down on his back when Ludwig pushed him, hard enough to force him but not enough to harm Feliciano. Ludwig straddled Feliciano expertly, lining up by bare touches and feelings, but each time Feliciano's member just touched skin, he jerked up in excitement. Ludwig teased him with light brushings, driving Feliciano insane along with more dirty talk.

After a few minutes, he had Feliciano clawing at the sand in frustration. "Bitte!" He cried out. Ludwig felt it was only right to impale himself now. After all, Feliciano had spoke German.

He lined up and in a swift motion, took Feliciano inside himself with a grunt of slight pain. Waiting only a heartbeat after Feliciano's sharp cry, he began thrusting his ass back and forth against the Italian. After a few rough jerkings, it got smoother as he learned the rolling motion, hands on either side of Feliciano's chest, just close enough for Feliciano to hear him speak.

"You like it, don't you? You like what I do to you," he murmured, almost hissing in the violent language.

Feliciano looked like he was going to cry and Ludwig bit his lip, slowing and pulling away. He was too much, it was bad, oh no, Feliciano was going to make him stop and he was going to hate him. He knew he should have read a book on this!

Feliciano merely wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, hips rolling with a motion similar to the sea waves, mouth open in pants of ecstasy. "More! More!" He cried as though he were the one taking it.

Ludwig felt his bottom half hurt, but seeing Feliciano like that was worth it, even if he had to bite his lip at the pain. He had to just angle a little better- there! Oh, Gott, there! He rose with wild abandon after that, almost silent apart from whispered obscenities and insults, making the loud Italian gasp or moan at every word.

Ludwig felt his breath shorten and get shallow, raising ah and to run through his hair in a vain attempt to slick it back, but the sweat had removed the slicked perfection of the gel and it bounced around his face with every thrust.

"F-Feli-" He couldn't say the full word, it was just too complicated- "I'm going to-!" He cut off with a loud groan, white spewing from the tip of his neglected member, coating the duo. He rode out a few more thrusts, tired, but oh so satisfied.

Feliciano whined when the movements stopped, still aroused and full hard. He was far from finished, after all, what little experience the Italian gave him a longer time to orgasm, and it was still off in the distance.

"D-Doitsu..." He whimpered softly. "I-I need m-more..." He moved weakly to thrust into th larger man, making Ludwig grunt and raise himself from his almost fallen state, leaning back to straighten and in the process, sinking onto Feliciano and taking him in much deeper accidentally.

"Feliciano..." He murmured softly, feeling the pain begin in his lower back and ass, uncomfortable now that the pleasure had faded, the edges of the orgasm just slipping from his mind. He picked himself up and off of Feliciano, making the boy cry out as the cold hit his wet length, gasping. Ludwig, though, covered him with his hand a moment later, laying by Feliciano and kissing him deeply ans he moved his hand to finish Feliciano, though he was deeply embarrassed that he didn't last long enough. He knew he wouldn't, but the feeling was still there.

After some rough tugs and his thumb flicking across the head, Feliciano all but screamed as he came as well, making a mess right by Ludwig's. He fell back into the sand, his arching back dropping. He smiled lazily to Ludwig, who looked concerned.

"I didn't... I didn't act too mean, did I? I know I scare you a lot... I don't want that," He said, words jerking from his lips like he wasn't sure what to say. Feliciano shook his head and snuggled up to Ludwig.

"Nope," He smiled, uncaring of the mess and just content for the body heat. It was cold!

"Gut," Ludwig answered. Though still uncomfortable, he had read somewhere that cuddling was usually important after sex to make both parties feel better, so he simply allowed Feliciano to snuggle like he always wanted to for once, noting dourly that Feliciano even got the wish of both being naked granted.

Feliciano let out a soft yawn, a squeak coming out with it and making Ludwig's lips curl just a little into a smile. He leaned back into the sand, waiting for Feliciano to fall asleep so he could clean up, and thinking to himself that he wasn't going to let go of Feliciano. Ever.

He glanced to the sleepy Italian and shook him a bit to get the brunette's attention, making Feliciano glance up. "Ve~ What is it?"

"You're mine," Ludwig stated. "We're... we're together now."

Feliciano's face lit up and he snuggled even deeper into Ludwig's arm and chest, smiling brightly. "I'm so glad, Doitsu!" Ludwig smiled. Yeah. He was never going to let go.


End file.
